Break, Not Bend
by Hayasaka.Shion
Summary: "We're not," Samon says obstinately, "I can prove it." How exactly does one prove that one is not similar to someone else?


**Prompt: 'Kids these days.'**

Samon sat down on the sofa, fingers massaging his temples, trying in vain to fight off the headache pounding through his being.

A glass of water was slid his way, and Samon took it with gratitude, looking up to find his saviour, when his eyes met Natsumura's.

"Hard day?" his lover sympathetically questions, dropping down into the sofa beside him. Samon nods. "It is the kids these days, more particularly Fuwa Mahiro. He knows nothing of co- operation. A very difficult child!" The red-haired man downs all of his water in one go, placing the glass back on the coffee table before resting his head on Natsumura's shoulder.

"I agree there, although he does have his own good points.

"I fail to see any good points he might have," Samon scoffed, as if the very idea was ridiculous.

"He had enough for the Takigawa boy, at least," Natsumura replies, playing with his right hand and Samon's left. Sometimes he touches their fingertips together, sometimes their palms.

"Ah, I keep forgetting about that..." Samon mutters. "But honestly, it is Takigawa... his perception of 'good points' is probably several kilometers removed from yours or mine."Natsumura chuckles. From where Samon is, he hears it as a deep rumbling from inside Natsumura, a sound not entirely unpleasant.

"Although," Natsumura begins, "I imagine Fuwa Mahiro has much the same opinion of you as you do  
of him."

Samon considers this for a moment, then replying, "I suppose he would. But that doesn't change who is doing the right thing. He ought to realize that soon, given Takigawa Yoshino's influence has grown stronger and stronger."

Natsumura chuckles again. Samon and Mahiro resemble each other so much and neither realises it.

"What?" Samon asks, surprised.

"You and Fuwa Mahiro are very similar," Natsumura says, and watches the frown of discontent grow on the red-haired man's face.

"We're not," Samon says obstinately, "I can prove it."

Natsumura's interested. "How can you prove that?" he asks, genuinely curious.

In reply Samon removes himself from Natsumura's shoulder, instead standing up and straddling the strongest fighter in his clan, legs on both sides of his body, pulling him down so he's now flat on his back. Samon never breaks eye-contact, so by the time Samon finally puts their lips together Natsumura is a mess of heavy breathing and heart beating. The kiss is breathless; Natsumura responds eagerly, his hands wrapping around Samon's body, all caresses and pinches, until Samon slaps his hand away and breaks the kiss at the same time, causing his lover to look up, confused, pupils wonderfully dilated and breathing heavy.

Samon isn't entirely unaffected, although he'd be loath to admit it; there's an uncomfortable heat in his loins but nothing he can't manage with his level of sang-froid.

"Can Fuwa Mahiro do that," Samon half-questions, fifty percent of brain power going to try and gasp through his nose.

Natsumura shakes his head 'no,' not trusting his voice.

A victorious smirk is plastered on Samon's face. "So we aren't similar, because if we were he should be able to do this to you."

Natsumura takes his head in his hands. The lengths Samon-dono would go to just to prove himself right... it seems Samon had never lost that stubborn streak in his personality, ever since they were kids. When the taller man did raise his head again, there was an evil glint that made Samon shiver.

"Well, then, Samon-dono, I do hope you plan to take care of this little _problem_ you've caused..." said Natsumura, making the hair at the very back of Samon's neck stand up straight. He focused on trying to say something intelligible even as Natsumura grabbed him by the hand, dragging him straight to their bedroom, locking the door and tossing him down on the bed...

That night, Samon learn that there are times when one should bend and not break. And that one should never underestimate the libido of the strongest fighter in the Kusaribe Clan.

Of course, useful information like that never stays in his head for long.

**A/N: The ending is sort of choppy, I admit. I am just desperately angry at the lack of Samon and Natsumura on this site, so I'm googling any and all prompts I can and filling this void up... even if I'm not the best one for the job, maybe my work will inspire people like YOU to go ahead and write something to satisfy my yaoi cravings! *eagerly advertises pairing***


End file.
